


Dragon Age: Immortal

by lottiezeb



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I'm not sorry, M/M, No preps allowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottiezeb/pseuds/lottiezeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enoby has some gothic adventures in Thedas, k?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age: Immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/175249) by ????. 



Chapter 13 (lol geddit cuz im a Satanist)  
(AN: I wnot update agen until u give me TEN good revoiws!! Preps STOP FLAMMING if u dnot like ma story den FUK OFF!!) Well anyways ander and I went to the place where the concert was at. It wuz a gottick club called the the hanged man (geddit? Cuz I like death?) Andes and I did a bunch of lyrium lol and then we drank some beers then. I wuz wearing a sexah blak robe that was so short that you could almost see my black leather throng. I also was wearing a black leather chocker with a skull on it, three black rings from da black emporium, and a red fishnet on my legs. I had on lots of black mascara and my hair was in a messy bun with purple streaks in it. Anders was wearing a sexah black mage cowl nd a clook dat sed Marilyn Mason on it.  
The concert was really sexah we moshed at the front of the stag were MCR were. But sundennly I looked at Andrews. He wuz not moshing anymore and he had a very tortured and depressed look in the red whites of his eyes. He started to cry sensitively (isn’t it soo hot wen bois cry lolz)  
“Wat is it Amders?” I esked him wisely. “Oh, nuffing” he replayed flirtily as he sobbed. But I new too much already. Becuz anders wuz starring at a rly goffick elf who was at the place wif black hair and black tattoos that were the shape of a pentragram now. He was warring a black leadder vest, blak leather pants and platimum black boots. He looked just like an elf version of Garard Way! I could tell that Anders wanted to DO IT with him (if u r a homophone den fuk off!!!) It was fernis! But den I gasped sexily. Fernris was dere frenching passively frenching Vulture (she had changed her name from Hawk wen she converted to statnatism but she was actually a prep becuz she was waering an Arvil Lavigne clook).  
“Omfg! You bastard!!” I yielded angrily becuz I new that femris really loved me and not that fuking slut bich Vulture (AN Raven dis is u. I hate you nd I stol ur poster of the nightmare b4 xmas.) Fenrir looked at me from his evil gottick red eyes (he was wearing color contacts ok) and den he said meanly “Listen ebogy, I hate u. U r a blood mage ok!! Fuk you!” (C?? Is dat out of charactr?) And den he started cring and DOING IT with Adrews. Normally I would have been turned on (Im nut a sicko tho OK) but I was so angry and sad that I ran away cring myself away.  
Chapter 14  
I ran cring to sumdermount where I could b alone. Normally I would have just sed fuk of and put up my middle finger but fernis was so sexah and gottick. normally all bois love me because I am so beautiful and good at to many thingz that’s its like a curse. (C does dat sound like a Marie Su to you??) but he didn’t. Anyways den a v scray old lady with white hair nd purple tips came there. She laughed cruelly and sed “Ebobgy if thou dost not want me to turn adrers into da templarz thou must kill Fenrir, k? It is my plan.”  
I was very scrared but I I thought of Fenrir wif his sexah pentagram tattoos and how he was rlly nice even tho he said fuk off to me bcuz I was a blood mage and I sed “no, flemeth I will nut do dat.” But den I thought of andrers and how he looked just like Joel Madded. I started to cry sexily. Flemeth just cockled and sed “but thou shalt, you repulsive dullard. u shalt see!” nd den she turned into a dragon and flew away! Den I started to walk back 2 kirkwall.  
Well ehen I got to the hanged man I said angrily “what the fuck is going on” becuz there were a bunch of preppy temples dere and commander colen. He saw me and gut a v lovy dovy look in his eyes and den he sed “enoby I luv u will u have sex with me??” I laughed cruelly. “wtf Cullen as if I would DO IT wif a fucked up prep templar lik u! I’m a goffick blood mage in case you didn’t know.” He was such a motherfucking prep. His armor had pictures of nsync on them and he had blond hair just like chad michale murray. (email me if u wanna see da pic). Colon started 2 cry but I just laughed bcuz I am a sadist.  
Den knight commander merdith walked there. She was a preppy mean blond woman nd she said everybody we have some changes to make now ok. And she started trying to make da club look preppy. Da templarz were putting up posters of Hillary duff nd trying to paint the walls all pink. Anders wuz der end he started to sexily cry tears of blood. “U can’t do dis!” he pinted earnestly. “Do somefing enogy!!” Merdith laughed at him. “She can’t do anyfing u preposterous numskull she is to weak,”  
I stepped up and sed “Oh fucking ya?” and den I prepared myself to do something v brave.


End file.
